Ultimate Sacrifice: New Dawn
by tyrantOFathens
Summary: This is a short little work I thought of randomly. It is a little darker than what I usually write, but it is more of a bittersweet story. Alternate Universe, of course. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! (Flames are ok, as long as it is backed by actual grievances, not just hating for the sake of hating.)
1. Chapter 1: the end is the beginning

_**A/N:**_ **Hey everyone, I've been coming back to this story for a while, not quite sure what to do with it. The initial idea was good, but I felt it was slightly ruined by the second and third chapters. So, for that reason, and because it is still the second most viewed story I have, I finally started rewriting it! Here is the hopefully improved chapter one, and I will be fixing up the others in due time. Hope you enjoy.**

Twilight walked briskly down the hallway of her castle, her metal leg clinking on the floor loudly at her pace. Her good wing twitched, her artificial one shifted uncomfortably. This was it. This was the end. She could feel it in the air, feel it crawling along the walls, feel it seeping into her bones. She gave an involuntary shudder, blinking, trying to ignore it.

She had lost so much, her friends, her teacher, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, her parents. All of the ponies she had met on her adventures. Discord, yes she was even missing Discord. And Spike. Taken from her and tortured. Killed in front of her eyes. That was the worst image. But it was almost over.

She had cried then, when she had the time. But now time was up. And with what little time she had left, she needed to prepare. Her last hope at saving the one thing she hadn't lost yet.

Her niece, Princess Flurry Heart. The young Alicorn had been through much, but she had fought just as hard as any other. She kept her fathers helmet, and always kept a picture of her and her family.

She would keep them a long time, probably, if their plan worked. That depended on how long Twilight and what remained of the surviving defenders could hold off Chrysalis. The evil queen that now hunted Twilight and Flurry Heart had cornered them in the castle, after a short battle that bought precious time for the local ponies to get into shelter.

Twilight swung open the doors leading to the mirror room. Inside two ponies sat, silence dominating the atmosphere, except for the small sniffling of the younger Alicorn. Twilight felt something inside her start to snap at seeing her niece crying. She had been so strong… Flurry Heart had tried to be a leader, never showing fear, never breaking in the face of their enemies… but here she was, finally cracking under the weight of what was about to happen. Twilight knew she was in part to blame, but she pushed that little thought to the back of her mind. Flurry Heart looked up at her as the _click_ of her metallic leg reached the younger ponies ears.

"Aunt Twilight? D-does it have to be this way?" Bright eyes looked into dark violet. She looked so vulnerable…

"Yes, I'm afraid it does. But I want you to know something." The castle shook. The third pony stood, nodding to the two last members of royalty. It was a farewell more than anything. He slipped out the door, but locked it behind him. Soon the sound of something heavy being pushed in front if the door followed. Tattermane, Twilight recalled his name. He was a good pony.

"I want you to know that no matter what, no matter the outcome of today, I love you. Your parents loved you. We all loved you." Twilight looked down at the younger Alicorn, her eyes growing softer and softer. This farewell was going to be harder than she imagined. More rumbles shook the castle, and the sound of open crying stung Twilight to the core. For a brief moment, Twilight recalled all the times she and Cadence had spent together, their silly little games. Remembered Shining Armor being there for her when something was on her mind. Flurry Heart reminded her so much of both of them.

"They would be so proud, to see how much you have grown, how far you have come. You have your fathers courage, your mothers heart, they will guide you well." Dust began falling from the ceiling as the rumbles grew more intense. Twilight paused again until it passed. They didn't have much time left.

"Now go, Flurry Heart, you are the future of this world. Just promise me you wont stop being a great mare. Don't let this turn you bitter, stay strong, we will meet again someday. That I promise you." As Twilight finished, she locked eyes with the crying mare once more. Suddenly, she couldn't hold it back. A tear formed in her own eyes as the younger mare's torn expression locked itself with hers.

"But what if I am not strong enough? What if I don't remember you? What if they don't accept me? What then? WHAT THEN?! This will have all been for nothing!" Twilight froze at the sudden outburst. Then her gaze hardened. The tear that had been threatening to fall slid down her cheek, repulsed by the thoughts just expressed. Using a tone of voice she often heard from Celestia when she was a filly, Twilight forced the younger mare to look at her as she spoke.

"It will not happen. Because you ARE strong enough, you are brave enough, you are not going to forget because all of this will have not been in vain." Her voice softened again. The rumbles drew closer to the blocked doorway. Flurry had to leave, _now_.

"Just remember that I love you, and your parents will always guide you. Now go, before it is too late." With that, Twilight leaned down and gave the mare a strong hug, kissing the top of her head. They stayed there a moment, before they pulled apart, and Flurry Heart took a step towards the mirror.

"I-I love you too Aunt Twilight. I will see you again! No matter what it takes!" Flurry Heart vowed. Twilight only gave a sad smile before gently pushing the mare towards the mirror. Neither wanted this, but it had to be done.

"Goodbye, Flurry Heart, this is not the end." Flurry Heart nodded, new tears running down her face, and stepped through the mirror.

Twilight watched the last ripple fade, a single tear sliding down her face again. Summoning a burst of dark magic, she sent it flying towards the mirror. The shatter was eerily clear amidst the noise of the battle outside the castle. It wouldn't be long before-

BANG

-they found the door.

BANG

Twilight readied herself, facing the door. If only Celestia hadn't been lost so early… she would have fixed this. Luna would have sent their foes packing, if she hadn't been blinded by her sisters passing.

BANG

Taking a deep breath, Twilight remembered spending time with her friends. With Spike. She would not make this easy for the forces of Chrysalis.

BOOM

The doors burst open, changelings', and beings of pure darkness rushed in, only to be stopped by the furry of Twilight. Magic of all kinds decimated them, bursts of lightning, glowing weapons, fire, pure magic, things picked up off the ground and thrown, the only thing Twilight could feel was pure rage. Just a short year ago, Celestia would have admonished her, this would bring her closer to giving into the dark magic, but she didn't care now. The thought simply made her fight harder.

* * *

Flurry Heart came too, and the first thing she heard upon waking up was,

"-Must have destroyed the portal."

She didn't even care who saw, she didn't care what they thought of her, she couldn't help it. She began to cry. Suddenly, a handful of body's wrapped around hers in a hug. She didn't really know who they were, but some of their voices sounded familiar. She hugged back, and didn't let go for a long while.

* * *

Twilight gasped for breath, favoring her metallic hoof. One of those blasted changelings had managed to slip behind her, and she had paid for it. She grimaced, the long gash running over her back hoof bleeding freely. Twilight tried to move, but the pain was too much, making her see a bright flash of nothing as she fell to the floor.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A weak excuse for royalty is you ask me." A seductive voice called out from the wreckage around her. No wonder the area had cleared out. Twilight was a good warrior, but not that good.

"Then-*huff*- it is-*huff*- a good thing-*huff*- no one asked." Twilight managed through her heavy breaths. She heard a hiss of annoyance come from somewhere.

"You are in no position to mock me, Sparkle, I AM RULER OF ALL NOW!" Queen Chrysalis emerged in front of Twilight, black scale like body glistening in the reflections of the crystal rubble. This was the moment Twilight was waiting for. It was all over now. She could die knowing Flurry Heart was safe.

"Not quite." Twilight smirked, and cast one last spell. Above her, a light began to form, in the shape of a six pointed star, expanding, and growing brighter. Chrysalis starred at it a long moment as Twilights strength failed her. The corrupted ruler muttered something, and the malice in her posture faded. Whatever it was, the new emotion was swiftly replaced with the old hate-filled stand ins.

Without warning, the light collapsed on itself, until only a tiny, barely visible speck remained. Twilight turned her thoughts away from the strange occurrence, and back to her family, thinking of all those she would be avenging in this moment.

"Ha, do you think that is going to do you any good? Consider it your light at the end of the tunnel!" Chrysalis screamed, her horn glowing green, about to deliver the finishing blow.

The light had other plans though. The light was magic. The light was fire. The light was healing. The light was consuming. But most importantly, the light was life, able to take and give as it pleases. And it was in a very unforgiving mood.

It exploded, and the last thing Twilight saw, was a wall of white.

* * *

Twilight opened her eyes to a dreamy landscape. Beautiful rolling hills, with giant mountains in the distance. Flowers of all kinds and colors covered the ground, and a wide, clear river ran through the middle of it all. Turing around, Twilight suddenly noticed that she no longer had metal limbs, both wing and leg were organic once more. As she looked in the different direction, she saw a huge tree, the trunk as big as a house, and the branches reached out and covered so much ground from the sun, she would probably spend an hour to walk around the edge completely. But what caught her eye most, was the picnic blanket, or more specifically, the ponies sitting on it. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, her parents, her friends, Starlight Glimmer, even Discord, were sitting, all looking at her with warm, welcoming smiles. But what made her start to cry, was the green and purple dragon waving at her to join them. But this time, they were tears of joy, and they fell freely as she began making her way around hugging them all.

She had a few questions, but for now… for now she would rest.

* * *

The world was grey, desolate, and empty. Nothing remained of the once joyful race of equines, the fiery dragons, the gryphon's, nothing. All either killed or consumed in the light.

But one thing yet stood, tall and growing. A tree, hidden in a deep canyon, far below where any eye can see, with a strange glowing appearance. Six Jewels sat at its roots, all glowing in a dim light. A new branch began to grow from the trunk of the tree, at the tip, a tiny ball of bright white light. The branch passed along each jewel, touching them as it passed, before springing up into the ground, growing up to the surface.

In the ashes of the past world, something stirred.


	2. Chapter 2: Looking forward

_**A/N: So a few of you have expressed the wish for me to continue this idea. That got my mind spinning and a few ways to do so came up, but I think you will like this. Hopefully. Anyways, ultimately, the inspiration came from a story, "**_ _Loops_ _ **" or something like that. "**_ _Twilights' loops_ _ **" maybe? I dont know. You can probably find it. And from "**_ _Beyond the Reflection's edge_ _ **" by Bryan Davis (confusing to read, but a wonderful book.)**_

 _ **Writing this will put "**_ _The Odysseus Detail"_ _ **on hold and make updates less frequent. Sorry, but I want to take this slowly, rushed work may get you a 95 in Professional Communications your high school freshman year, but rushed writing will get you no where! (sorry this is so long)**_

 _ **So without further ado, here is a little teaser for what is to come, enjoy!**_

Twilight was feeling impatient. Not impatient, just restless. Bored. But even that didn't fit. Something just wasn't right. It's not that she didn't want to be with her friends and everyone else anymore in this paradise-like place, she just felt she had a calling to go someplace else. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I see you have begun to feel it as well. It is almost time."

Twilight turned to see Luna walking up. She gave her a confused look after hearing the cryptic words.

"What are you talking about? Time for what?" Luna looked at her with a knowing smile.

"It will take some time to explain, and probably would be better told with Celestia, Discord, Cadence, and the others here as well." Twilight gave Luna another look. The feeling of being needed elsewhere became a little more prominent.

"Something tells me you aren't talking about my friends..." Luna smiled. Before she could reply, the three afore mentioned beings walked up, with a few other Alicorns in tow.

"Quite right, Twilight." Discord chuckled at his own rhyme before continuing.

"Some things need to be said before we begin though. First, no unwarranted acts of frustration, ok? Second, please wait until the end for questions. We have a short time frame to work with." Twilight looked skeptically from face to face, but nodded slowly.

"Great! Here is the long version. We are stuck in an eternal loop. Any questions?"

 _ **A/N#2: Tada! Leave it to Discord to leave you all with a cliff hangar. The fact that I am writing this has nothing to do with it at all. Hope you enjoyed this little snippet of what is to come.**_

 _ **(don't hurt me, it was in the name of suspense!)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The exposition part

_**A/N: Well. This could either end really well, or it will crash and burn, ending in horrible comedy at a weak attempt to get rid of the darker theme again. Let's all hope for the first one. A shout out to Bluecatcinema, Kuudere Violinist, Nightmare Moons Return, and last but not least, IwuvPrincessLunaand10thDoctor. Go show them some support!**_

Celestia watched in waning amusement as Twilight un-successfully tried to catch Discord, who was running in circles around the assembled group.

"Twilight, do calm down, we still have many things to discus, such as the nature of this loop." Twilight slowly stopped, still shooting daggers at Discord, and carefully stepped her way over to her original spot.

"Thank you. Now I think it is best we start at the beginning. And, Discord?" Said being looked up at Celestia.

"Don't anger her this time. This is a serious matter." Discord rolled his eyes, but nodded. He took a dramatic breath of air, before starting.

"A long, long, long, long, LONG, time ago, it was just me and this one guy, lets call him... Dave. Dave got bored, which was an insult considering I was there, and he decided to have a little fun. It just so happens, that being one of the two first beings in existence DOES NOT grant you infinite wisdom." One of the Alicorns muttered something, and Discord paused slightly to look at them.

"In his un-justified boredom, Dave created the group of ponies you now see around you, and a few other species popped up, but those don't really come into play here. A shame too, some of them were rather fun. Anyways, our big and mighty being messed up somewhere, and instead of making a grand paradise, he made three separate planes of existence. The physical world, which you so kindly reset for me, the semi-paradise/semi-limbo, which we are currently in, and the void. Now, we, being the ponies present and myself, soon found out that the physical world would reset. Update and restart it's system if you will, and we are sent here until we are needed.

So basically, we are here until nature wants us to fix something it can't. The only catch is, this place only applies to Alicorns, and those very close to them. Each Alicorn gets their own little slice of paradise to relax in before the cycle begins all over again. And lastly, no matter what happens, the world will reset. Usually the only thing that comes out of trying to stop it is instead the world being reset early. Questions will be accepted at this time." Discord stopped, and everyone looked at Twilight expectantly. Her eye twitched.

"Oh dear, I think you broke the poor thing." One of the Alicorns spoke softly. However, the sound of her voice had an astounding effect on Twilight.

" _WHAT!?_ Chrysalis is a Alicorn? No, wait, how? Wh- bu- you killed almost everyone here! How are you- i-... Ugh, you know what. I am done. By all rights I should be trying to murder you, but something is holding me back." Another Alicorn spoke up.

"That would be the semi-paradise part of this place. No intentional harm, except pranking, that is allowed." Twilight spun to face him.

" _SOMBRA?_ Oh, this just can't be happening, nope, I am just unconscious, or sleeping. PLEASE tell me this isn't real..." Twilight rubbed her head with her hooves, trying to make a building headache go away.

"Sorry, to late for that. You literally ended the world, so you are stuck in this eternity with us."

" _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ Tirek? But you all are supposed to be horrible, evil, tyrannical villains! I don't understand this at all..."

"Well, I for one don't want to have to hear Discord give his presentation again, so please get used to it." Twilight glared at the last new Alicorn.

"And who the heck are you?" She asked harshly. In her rage, she didn't recognize his voice.

"Oh, I am Donut Joe, you don't remember me?"

 _ **A/N#2: Short, sweet, and to the point. The level of seriousness and darker tones will pick up again later. I guess we ended up with the second option after all... I had originally intended Tireks' brother that was never again mentioned to be the last Alicorn, and then while typing I had the idea to make it Donut Joe and couldn't stop laughing about it to myself.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
